Project Summary/Abstract: Pathology Core Facility The Pathology Core Facility was created to provide Fred and Pamela Buffett Cancer Center investigators access to comprehensive tissue processing, storage, histology, imaging, and molecular services in a consolidated facility. The Pathology Core Facility includes The Tissue Procurement Shared Resource (TPSR) and The Tissue Sciences Facility (TSF). The TPSR provides a resource of high-quality non-neoplastic and neoplastic tissues and accompanying clinical information for translational research for investigators and the TSF provides basic and specialized histology, staining, immunohistochemistry, and imaging services. The Pathology Core Facility is co-directed by Drs. Julia Bridge (TPSR) and Geoffrey Talmon (TSF) with Dr. Timothy Greiner serving as Associate Director for tissue procurement, and includes a staff of 8 with a Research Assistant Professor, an Instructor, a service manager, two molecular technologists, and three histotechnologists. The core is organized to identify the needs of researchers by providing technical support and consultation in routine work. The core also accelerates the transition from basic science research to clinical/translational research by providing enhanced multidisciplinary research collaboration between clinical and research investigators. Many of the pathology faculty become involved in the campus research projects and share their expertise in selecting appropriate samples, reviewing protocols, offering immunohistochemical guidance, molecular testing algorithms, reviewing study results, and creating tissue arrays. The core has supported Cancer Center Members in each of these three programs: Cancer Genes and Molecular Regulation Program (CGMRP), Molecular Biochemical Etiology Program (MBEP), Gastrointestinal Cancer Program (GICP).